fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Destiny: Holiday Havoc - Part 1
Where the heck is he? He said he’d be here, and it’s ''freezing ''out here! Ben thought, annoyed. Benjamin Renzo, or better known as Ben to friends and family alike, was waiting at the park for an old friend all the way from his childhood as more snow fell from the sky and piled onto the ground. He was in a rather large winter jacket, topped with a hat and a scarf his mother forced him to wear. Ben was annoyed when his mother made him put on the scarf and hat, but he no longer regretted wearing them. “I think he was being a wimp about it and got scared about it,” a voice said. Ben turned his head to the side as his Bakugan, Haos Bolt Gigasaur, in Ball Form, slowly flew up onto his shoulder. “Giga, knock yourself out. I keep telling you to stop being like that,” grumbled Ben. “No! It’s a prank! Even Admiral Ackbar knew it!” Gigasaur chortled. “For one, Ackbar said ‘It’s a trap’, not ‘It’s a prank’. Two, you can't just be quick to judge someone – especially someone who’s my friend – like that,” argued Ben. “Alright, point is, I want to go to your house and sit by the nice, warn fire sipping your nice, hot chocolate. So I say we’re going home! Either that, or I kick you in the inconsistency!” yelled Gigasaur. “And how are you going to do that?” asked a voice. “WITH MY NERVES OF STEEL!” shouted Gigasaur. “Hey, who just asked that?! Answer me or I hit you in the shenanigans!” “Whoa, calm down, Giga, buddy,” said the voice. A boy walked up to Ben and grinned. “Hey Benjy! What’s up, man?” “Hey Jack,” said Ben, who could not help but smile. The two bumped their fists together. Jack looked at Gigasaur. “So, this is the apparently mighty Bolt Gigasaur?” he asked. “Hey, hey, hey. For one, kid, it’s not ‘apparently’, it’s ‘definitely’. And two, I’m the one and only Bolt Gigasaur, kid. Don’t forget that,” growled Gigasaur. Jack laughed. “Well then, pleased to meet you, most definitely mighty Bolt Gigasaur. Have you met my Guardian Bakugan, Vispreus?” Before Gigasaur could reply with anything, a crimson- and white-colored Bakugan flew right up to him, its green eyes staring menacingly at Gigasaur. “Hello there…''Bolt'' Gigasaur. I am Pyrus Vispreus, but you can call be Vispreus, and nothing else,” said the Bakugan. “Alright then. But if you’re a Pyrus Bakugan, how come you’re white and red all over?” inquired Gigasaur. “Do you have a problem with it?” asked Vispreus in a cold tone. “Sheesh, I was just wondering,” muttered Gigasaur. “To answer your ‘question’, it’s a distinctive coloration only very few Bakugan – including me – have. Nothing special about it, of course,” scoffed Vispreus. “Gee, thanks for answering,” grumbled Gigasaur. Ben could see that he was liking Vispreus less and less by the second. Jack looked at Ben. “So, about our brawl?” Ben grinned. “Thanks for reminding,” he replied. “Let’s go.” ---- The two boys stood in the middle of a snowy clearing surrounded by snow- and ice-covered fir trees in the woods that surrounded Bakugan City. Snow still fell, but the boys did not seem to care. “Who goes first?” asked Jack. “We’ll decide. You ready? Because you still have the chance to back down, you know,” joked Ben. Jack smiled, a smile that made Gigasaur a bit uneasy. “Nah, I’m good. What about you?” “Just fine. Let’s do this.” Both boys clasp their Bakugan, now closed, and swung them into the field, shouted “Bakugan Brawl!” There was yellow flash light, and then a red flash, and Gigasaur appeared in his muscular, reptilian Bakugan Form. In front of him stood a crimson and white humanoid creature with a man’s face but with futuristic-looking armor and leathery, dragon-like wings that was nearly his own height. Gigasaur knew that the creature was really Vispreus. “I hope you indeed are prepared for this, Bolt Gigsaur…because I happen so to be of the dominant species,” scoffed Vispreus. “Eh? You really think so, runt?!” snarled Gigasaur. Vispreus just swung his head around, waving his long and loose hair. “Please, Gigasaur. I’ve broken tougher than the likes of you, and didn’t stitch them back together.” Jack sighed. “Vispreus, you’re overdoing it…” Vispreus looked at his Brawler. “I’m sorry, Jack. Now, carry on. We must joust.” Jack nodded, flashing his ominous smile once again. “Ability Card Activate – Torrent Shade!” he shouted, flashing a card with an inscription in Bakugan runes. Vispreus’ face showed no emotion as his entire body became a deep shade of scarlet and transparent. He flew into Gigasaur, knocking him side and repeatedly landing blows on his foe. Gigasaur tried to block the punches, but could not match the speed of the blows. “Ability Card Activate! Pawn Lightning!” shouted Ben, flashing his Ability card. Gigasaur’s own body became completely yellow and transparent, and he was suddenly blocking the blows of Vispreus. Vispreus then flew up to the sky, still glaring at Gigasaur. Gigasaur grinned, and suddenly rocketed into Vispreus, knocking him out of the sky. Vispreus sailed toward the ground, but flapped his wings several times before becoming afloat in the air once again. He flew up to Gigasaur at a high speed, now a streak of blazing red. Gigasaur counteracted by doing the same, only now as a streak of yellow. Sparks of red and yellow crackled as their respectively colored forces collided with each other, sending ripples through the cloudy sky. Ben watched with awe as Jack merely grinned. ”Time to make this more much interesting…Ability Card Activate! Ripple Crimson!” shouted Jack, flashing off another Ability card. Vispreus curled up, and immediately and drastically opened up, throwing Gigasaur away from him. Vispreus then regained his original coloration, only to return to the fully-crimson one and rush into Gigasaur so fast that all Ben saw of Vispreus flying was a red blur. Gigasaur felt immense pain as the red blur that was Vispreus rammed straight right into him, throwing him onto the snow-covered field. Gigasaur groggily got up as Vispreus drove himself right into his foe once again, bringing him down on the ground again. “Double Ability Card Activate! Reckless Thunder, plus Fang Bonfire!” shouted Ben, holding up two Ability cards in the same hand. Gigasaur felt a surge of energy rush through him as yellow lightning erupted from the sky. The lightning struck Vispreus, shocking him. Gigasaur then reared, and then dove right into Vispreus as lightning surged from Gigasaur himself. Vispreus let out a scream of pain, and Gigasaur grabbed his opponent by the shoulders and with his bare hands, electrocuted him. ”How about a taste for some more electricity, Vispy ol’ pal-o?” chortled Gigasaur. “Ability Card Activate – Plagiarize Beatdown!” yelled Jack. Vispreus shook his head slowly, then freed himself from Gigasaur’s grasp and struck his opponent across the face with his hand. “''ARGH!” roared Gigasaur, falling back. Vispreus smiled. ”Two Abilities? Getting a bit ''reckless, I say,” he scoffed. He raised his fists. “Get ready for the final blows, Gigasaur.” “Yeah, kiddo…the ones I’ll make you eat!” roared Gigasaur, getting up and hurling himself at a surprised Vispreus. “Didn’t see that coming, did ya, punk?!” “Ability Card Activate! Borealis Lightning!” shouted Ben, holding up a single Ability card to the sky. Thunder rumbled through the sky as lightning pounced down onto the earth, striking everything but Gigasaur on the battlefield. Vispreus felt several jolts of electricity pass through him at once, blowing him off the ground. Gigasaur smiled in triumph, and let loose several bolts of electricity at Vispreus, blasting him back onto the ground and off. He walked toward his weakened foe, continuing to fire the bolts. “Like I said a few moments ago, buddy…didn’t see that coming!” roared Gigasaur in victory. “I assure you, I did…and you didn’t see this,” growled Vispreus, looking toward Gigasaur in fury and anger. “Double Ability Card Activate – Crimson Chain Lightning, plus Pearl Throngs!” shouted Jack. “You have your own pathetic bolts of electricity you call lightning…and then there’s mine,” snarled Vispreus, whirling around in a full circle before facing Gigasaur. “The heck are ya sayin’, Vispy?” asked Gigasaur, truly dumbfounded. Vispreus smiled. “Oh, if only you know, you big, puny-brained salamander.” He flew up into the sky and into the clouds. Suddenly, the yellow lightning turned a shade of deep crimson, and lashed out at Gigasaur without any feeling or any remorse. It shocked him – literally – completely, bringing him up to the sky and still electrocuting him. The lightning suddenly became red and white, and much more electrifying than before. Gigasaur roared in pain as numerous shocks coursed through his body, throwing him into the sky and, with lightning still striking him, back onto the ground. “''NO!” yelled Ben. He rushed toward Gigasaur as Jack shouted “Ben! ''WATCH OUT!” Ben’s eyes widened as a streak of red light hit the ground right beside him, the impact knocking him several feet away. Ben felt some hit his head – heard – found himself looking up at the sky. Snow was falling, as if the brawl never happened in the first place. Ben muttered his partner’s name before succumbing the pitch black darkness of unconsciousness. What did you think of this chapter? Awesome! This is Sparta - fantastic! VISPY FOREVER! Nice work there! No explosions...phew... (thumbs up) Coooool. Meh... -Shakes head in sadness.- BOOOOO! What did you think of Jack and Vispreus? Awesome! O_O WHOA. They ROCK! Niiiiiiice. They're an awesome combo. That's for sure. AND THEY WISH US A MERRY CHRISTMAS - awesome. Hmph... Meh... ...not gonna say it...BOOOOO! Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Holiday Event Entry